Stevie the Perf
by KatKim22
Summary: This what i think would happen if Stevie became a perf.
1. Chapter 1

Stevie the Perf

**This is what I think would happen if stevie ever became a perf.**

One day stevie walked in to school with her bass and looks as she always does. She went over to where the rest of gravity 5 were sitting and sat down and looked like she had been crying. Kacey asked "Have you been crying?" stevie said "yes, I got some bad news that last night my mother was in a car crash and they don't know if she is going to make it." Zander looked and her and asked "is there anything we can do?" stevie thought about it for a min and said "there is nothing anyone can do we just have to wait and see if she will be alright." Kacey goes over and gives her a hug and then they head off to class.

At lunch molly walks over and says "Stevie I heard about your mom. Is she going to be alright?" Stevie, Kacey, and the rest of gravity 5 were wounding why molly was being nice instead of being herself. Stevie said "how did you hear about my mom and why do you want to know if she is alright?" Molly looked at her and said "I will tell you why but I can't tell you in front or gravity 5. Come over to our table and I will tell you." Stevie wanted to know so she followed molly over to the perfs table and that is when molly said "I think you have a lot of potential and would be a great addition to the perfs. What do you say do you want to be one of us? After all we do care more about you and your mom then your friends do."

The next day at school stevie showed up looking like a perf. Kacey and they other were shocked about how she was dressed and how she was acting. Instead of sitting with them she went over and sat with Molly, Grace and the rest of the perfs. Nelson and Kevin wanted to know what was going on and asked "Stevie, why are you dressed like that and why are you sitting with the perfs, instead of with us?" "Because" said stevie "they care more about me and my mother they the rest of you put together and they are my friends." Zander who had heard this said "they are not your friends Stevie we are they are just using you or playing a prank on you or something like that." "They are not Zander they care about me." Said Stevie. Kacey said "you can't believe them stevie." Stevie said "I do" and then said "peace out girl scout" and walked out with the perfs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stevie first day as a Perf.**

After Stevie walked out with the perfs. She said to Molly "are you sure that they don't care, because they sound like they do?" "Stevie you can't believe what they say. When Kacey was one of us she used to say things that made no sense and were not true. And that we do care about you. They just want you back because they know that without you that gravity 5 is no longer a band." Said Molly.

Stevie left to go to her next class which was with Grace. But Kacey was also in that class. When they go to the classroom Grace sat in her usual seat and instead of Stevie sitting next to Kacey she sat by Grace. Kacey, what wondering what was up? Kacey asked Stevie in the middle of class "what is going on Stevie, you know we care about you. Why are you treating us the same way the perfs do? We need you, without you we are no gravity 5 and we have no bass player." "Molly was right you just want me back because you need a bass player." Said Stevie.

At lunch Stevie was sitting at the perf table when Zander walker over to her and said "can we talk." Stevie got up and walked over to another table and sat down with Zander. Zander said "Stevie we need you, if you don't come back we will have no choice but to replace you in the band. I am going to hold auditions to day at 3:00 in the band room. If you still want to be in the band then you need to be there before then."

3:00 came around and stevie didn't show up. So he held auditions and found a new girl who was just as good at the bass as stevie was. Her name was Lucy and she knew How to rock and How to hold it down.

Next day Lucy was sitting with gravity 5 and next to Zander where Stevie sits and Stevie go anger when she saw this. She had thought that he was bluffing and that he would not be about to find anyone to replace her. Molly saw the look that Stevie had on her face and said "don't worry about that. Next week is the talent show and we will destroy gravity 5. You are one of us now, when means you are perfect and don't need them.

Next week is the talent show the perfs went to teach Stevie the perf's song.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Zander

Recap** Zander and Lucy were sitting at the table and stevie got mad about that. **

The next day stevie walked into the school and went to the Perf's bathroom were Molly, and Grace were waiting for her. They had a new bass for her so she could play it for them at the talent show as they sang their song. Stevie was a little unsure about doing that but said "she would".

Lucy and gravity 5 were in the band room rehearsing for the talent show. They took a break and Lucy said "can I talk to you Zander?" Zander said "sure what's up." She said "Zander I like you and I would like to know if you would go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" "I would love to Lucy. I also like you a lot too." Said zander.

Tomorrow night came around and they went on their date but unknown to them that stavie, Molly and Grace were having dinner at the same place they were and had caught them on their date and then told the whole school about them.

School was hard for Zander and Lucy now because of them. People were making fun about gravity 5 dating other members of the ban such as Kacey dating Kevin. Kacey was mad at Stevie and the perf's so she walked right over to their table and said "Look Stevie, I know what molly told you and I know you are stupid enough to believe them but everything they told you is a lie," "Kacey, you are just jealous because I make a better perf then you ever were and even though you have Lucy now you know that I am a better bass played then she will ever be, and you still want me back". Said Stevie. Kacey then said "that is not true, Lucy is a much better bass played then you ever were and better then you will ever be". "Whatever, peace out girl scout" said Stevie and walked out with the perfs.

In class Mr. Marsh called up Stevie and Kacey and said "what is going on with you two? You too used to work on projects together and now every project we do is by Stevie, Molly and Grace and Kacey, Kevin and Nelson. Which means that Stevie must be a perf now?" "I am a perf now so that is what that is about and the reason why is because the perf's care more about me more then gravity 5 do". Replied Stevie.

Class got over and the kids left the class and Molly, Grace and Stevie went over to Molly's to talk more about what to do about the talent show and how they were going to bury gravity 5. The next day they got to school and Zander was making out with Lucy and did not care what any one thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stevie the Perf**

_Recap- Zander and Lucy were making out at school and did not care what anyone thought. _

Stevie saw this and felt anger running though her veins. She went over and pulled Lucy and Zander apart. Zander then looked at her and asked "what is your problem Stevie? If I want to kiss my girl friend at school I can." Stevie was even angrier now and left and headed to the perf's bathroom. Molly and Grace got up from their table and followed Stevie to the bathroom. There they found her crying. Molly looked and Stevie and said "we told you that you don't need them. We can find you someone much better the Zander Robbins. Like that new guy Robert his is cute and he has a ford mustang GT." "I know Robert is cute but I think I still like Zander. Is there any way to stay a perf and still have Zander?" asked Stevie. "Yes only on way. If Zander was to become the first ever perf boy then you could have him." Said Chloe.

Next day at school Stevie was not dressed as a perf and looked like she was back being herself. She walks over to an empty table sits down and pulls out a book and starts reading it. Kacey saw this and headed over there and looked at Stevie and asked "why aren't you sitting with the perf's and why are you dressed like that? I thought you were a perf now?" "I am not a perf anymore. They only wanted me so that I could play bass for them in the talent show to make sure that they would beat you. I am sitting here because I can't sit with them and I know that Gravity 5 doesn't want me sitting with them either." Said Stevie. Kacey looked over at Zander who got up and came over to them. Zander then said "Stevie come over and sit with us but don't ever pull me and Lucy apart again. We have missed you Stevie why don't you come back to us and play backup bass for Lucy in the talent show. With you and her I know we can win." "I would like that Zander but before I do can I talk to you alone?" Said Stevie and looked as Kacey to go away. Kacey left and Stevie said "Zander do you still like me?" "Yes I do but when you were a perf I could not be with you because I was not a perf." Said Zander. "Do you still want me Zander?" Asked Stevie. "Yes I do but I have to break up with Lucy then." Replied Zander. Then do it and come meet me at school and hour earlier tomorrow. Ok? Said Stevie. She got up and left.

The next day Stevie was dressed as a perf again and she, Molly, Grace, and the rest of the perf's were waiting for Zander to show up so that they could turn him in to the first boy perf. (What happened yesterday was just a plan to get to Zander so Stevie could have him).


End file.
